


Operation Sherlolly

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Haha so this is just a cracky little drabble that came to me. It didn't really fit in with the theme of 'All The Things You Said' so I posted this separately. I do not own these characters, Sir ACD and Moftiss/BBC do.





	Operation Sherlolly

"I have wasted so much time," Sherlock muttered, kissing his pathologist.

"Better late than never," Molly joked. They were snogging on the couch like a couple of teenagers. She pressed her lips against his once more, each brush sparking more passion. Then Molly's phone rang. She looked at the caller. "I better take this." Sherlock glanced at the screen to see who was calling.

"Anderson," Sherlock growled with frustration.

"Yes, hello! Oh, um yea I won't be in till Monday but I can help out then. Uh huh, I see," Molly continued. The conversation didn't seem it would end soon. Sherlock brushed her hair aside over one shoulder and began nuzzling and peppering kisses against her neck.

"Mm," he hummed, breathing in her cherry blossom scent.

"Oh," Molly breathed out. "Um, Anderson, I think I need to—" Sherlock slipped the phone from her hands.

"Molly?" Anderson asked.

"If you would kindly shut up now, I am trying to snog my girlfriend senseless. Laters," Sherlock huffed before hanging up. He continued to kiss her and all phone calls were forgotten for the rest of the night. Molly now knew better than to answer the phone during a good snogging.

* * *

"I have gathered all members of The Empty Hearse here today to discuss a matter of utmost importance," Anderson announced. "And that is the fact that I, Philip Anderson, was right! Operation Sherlolly is a go!"


End file.
